Rose Weasley and the Resurrection Stone
by TheEgyptianOwl
Summary: Rose Weasley's actions force Severus Snape out of hiding. The resurrection Stone has been found and Severus's the only one who knows how to destroy it and keep the souls of certain individuals on the other side. A widowed Hermione takes an interest in the destruction of the Resurrection Stone and she offers to help the Professor in any way that she can. HG/SS.


Rose Weasley and the Resurrection Stone

By

TheEgyptianOwl

Summary: Rose Weasley's actions force Severus Snape out of hiding. The resurrection Stone has been found and Severus's the only one who knows how to destroy it and keep the souls of certain individuals on the other side. A widowed Hermione takes an interest in the destruction of the Resurrection Stone and she offers to help the Professor in any way that she can. HG/SS.

Genres: Romance, Drama, Humor, Adventure, Suspense.

A/N: My author's notes often contain information that the reader may find useful or interesting, so you might want to look at those and skim them as you read. I hope you enjoy Rose Weasley and the Resurrection Stone—please review!

Please note: The Philosopher's Stone and the Resurrection Stone are not the same stone.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe.

Chapter One

Hi. I'm Rose Weasley and I'm here to tell you the story of my life and what an interesting life it has been. The stories of other peoples lives will be told through my own story.

I was born into a loving family. My parents Hermione and Ron Weasley loved one another and their children (me and my brother Hugo) very much. Hugo and I were close siblings. Sure we argued, but not frequently. We were more like friends then siblings. I had a good relationship with both my parents but Daddy and I were very close to one another. I remember the day that Daddy died and when my life changed forever.

O0O0O

It was when I was eleven years old when it all started. Uncle Harry came to pick me up from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry one Friday afternoon in Janurary. I was in my first year at Hogwarts and like my mother had been, I was the best student in the year.

"Hi Uncle Harry. What's wrong?" asked I, glancing up at the sad expression on his face.

"Hi Rosie. I have to tell you something. You're not going to like it. We are going to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Your father has been taken there due to injuries he received today because of a Quidditch accident. While he was practising with his team a bludger hit him in the back of the head. The blow to his head was so bad that he lost his grip on his broom handle and he fell twenty feet and banged his head on a rock when he landed. He's dying Rosie and he wants to see you. Your Mum, Hugo and your grandparents are already there"

'NO, NO, NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!' My mind was silently screaming. Daddy was dying? My rock, my friend, my father was leaving me!

I was one of those girls who was 'Daddy's little girl.' Now Daddy was dying and I felt lost and scared. What would I do without my Daddy in my life?

Uncle Harry gently took my hand and he said softly: "Rosie, I wish there was something I could do, but I can't think of anything other then to be with everyone and that's what I'm going to do. I know you and your father are close Rosie but I want you to know that I will be here for you and the rest of the family in any way that I can."

"I love you Uncle Harry. I'm scared. I don't want Daddy to die!" I said, blinking back tears.

"I love you too sweetness. Daddy will always be in your heart and he'll be with you in spirit." Uncle Harry picked me up and held me close. Then I began to cry. After I calmed down, Uncle Harry wiped my face with a tissue.

"Let's go…" He put me on the ground and then he took my hand in his.

I hardly remember the trip to the hospital. After Uncle Harry and I walked through Hogwarts and the grounds, we went through the gate, closing it behind us. Uncle Harry flung out his wand hand and a violet bus appeared out of nowhere. It was the Knight Bus.

We got onto the bus and sat down. The trip took about fifteen minutes. When we got off of the bus we stood in front of the hospital. Uncle Harry put his arm around my shoulders and we walked into the building.

We were in the reception area. We approached the counter and the Witch asked Uncle Harry who we were here to see. He told her we were here to see Daddy and she told us Daddy's room number.

We walked through many corridors and finally we arrived at Daddy's room.

Uncle Harry knocked on the door and it was opened by my Grandaddy Arthur. He held out his arms. I ran into his arms and Uncle Harry asked Grandaddy how Daddy was doing.

"He's struggling to breathe. He hasn't got long. He's lost a lot of blood. Rosie, Daddy is asking for you; why don't you go see him?" I walked into the hospital room.

Mum and Grandmum Molly were there; they were on either side of the bed and they were both holding Daddy's hands. I whimpered and Mum looked up when she saw me.

"Oh Rosie. I think the only reason he's stayed alive this long is so he can see his little girl one more time."

"Daddy isn't going to die Mummy, I won't let him. Daddy please don't die. I need you, we all need you."

I stood next to Daddy's bed, watching him trying to speak. "Rosie… I'm sorry..." Speaking seemed to be hard for him because of the pain he was in.

"Please don't die Daddy."

"Sorry… I… waited… for… you…" Daddy was gasping now. "You… will… always… be… my… Princess. I… love… you… Rosie."

"I love you too Daddy." I whispered through my tears and with that, Daddy breathed one last time. He was dead. My life would never be the same again.


End file.
